Kibou no Hikari
Kibou no Hikari (希望の光輝), roughly translated as "Light of Hope", is a Geten no Hana character image song. It is performed by Hiroshi Okamoto who voices Nobuyuki Oda in the series. Players will hear a shortened version of it in the game during the credit movie of Nobuyuki's romance endings. An instrumental clip of the song plays at the end of Geten no Hana's second promotional video. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Piano: Grace Mahya :Guitar: Ryo Ogihara :Bass: Takuya Sakazaki :Drums: Yasushi Fukumori :Saxophone: Ken Ota :Chorus: Mari Yoshida :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :嵐(かぜ)になぶられる 紅(くれない)の花を :迷うことなく手折った :顧みられずに 虚しく散るよりもいいと :諦めて悔いているばかりより :潔くいっそ 覚悟を決めて :咲かせてみたい　この一輪のように我が命を :独りで　独りで　独りで　暗闇のなか :もがいて　もがいて　もがいて　人知れず :それでも　それでも　それでも :あなたは舞い降りた　目の前に :閉ざした心の隙間から :射し込む光　希望が芽生える :傷だらけになってもすべて失くしても :あなただけが僕の光 :ふたり見る湖(うみ)は　どこまで遠く :空を映して広がる :届くはずもない　両腕をのばしてみても :傍らで見つめているあなたの :優しさに癒えされるこの胸 :ほんの東の間　安らぎで満たされてゆくけれど :荒ぶる　荒ぶる　荒ぶる　烈風(かぜ)は激しく :この身に　この身に　この身に　吹きつける :それでも　それでも　それでも :そばにあなたがいてくれるなら :絶望に落とされた僕に :生きていく勇気与えてくれる :たとえいつか地の果て流離うとしても :変わらない愛を捧げる :閉ざした心の隙間から :射し込む光　希望が芽生える :傷だらけになってもすべて失くしても :あなただけが僕の光 |-|Romaji= :kaze ni naburareru kurenai no hana o :mayaukotonaku taotta :kaerimrarezu ni munashiku chiru yori mo iito :akiramete kuiteiru bakari yori :isagiyoiku isso kakugo o kimete :sakasetemitai kono ichirin no youni waga inochi o :hitoride hitoride hitoride kurayami no naka :mogaite mogaite mogaite hitoshirezu :soredemo soredemo soredemo :anata wa mai-orita me no mae ni :tozashita kokoro no sukima kara :sashi-komu hikari kibou ga mebaeru :kizudarake ni nattemo subete nakushitemo :anata dake ga boku no hikari :futari miru umi wa dokomademo tooku :sora o utsushite hirogaru :todoku hazumonai ryou-ude wo nobashite mitemo :katawara de mitsumeteiru anata no :yasashisa ni iesareru kono mune :honno tsukan no ma yasuragi de mitasarete yuku keredo :araburu araburu araburu kaze wa hageshiku :kono mi ni kono mi ni kono mi ni fukitsukeru :soredemo soredemo soredemo :soba ni anata ga ite kureru nara :zetsubou ni otosareta boku ni :ikiteiku yuuki ataete kureru :tatoe itsuka chi no hate sasarau toshitemo :kawaranai ai o sasageru :tozashita kokoro no sukima kara :sashi-komu hikari kibou ga mebaeru :kizudarake ni nattemo subete nakushitemo :anata dake ga boku no hikari |-|English Translation= :A crimson flower snaps :against the intimidating wind, :neglected and scattering in silence :Rather than give up and give in to self-pity, :I willed myself to rush towards my end :I want my life to bloom like this flower :Alone, alone, alone in the twilight :I inwardly struggle, struggle, struggle :Even so, even so, even so :you descended before my eyes :From the gaps of my closed heart, :the inviting light of hope is born :Even if I am throughly beaten and I lose everything, :you are my only light :The lake we see together stretches so far :It reflects to the sky and expands further :It is out of reach, but I raise both arms towards it :I look beside me and see you :Your kindness has healed my heart :For a brief moment, I feel calmness soothing me :But the fierce tempest escalates, escalates, escalates :It blows into me, into me, into me :Yet through all that, through all that, through all that :I feel you would still be beside me :You gave me the courage to live :when I had fallen into despair :Even if someday you were to wander to ends of the world, :my love for you would never change :From the gaps of my closed heart, :the open light of hope is born :Even if I am injured beyond healing and I lose everything, :you will be my only light External Links *Official track listing *Free mp3 sample from CASTLEDOOR Inc. *Infini background dancing sequence for live performance Category: Songs